The Runaway and the Tagalong
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Jaydan feels bad and runs away, but what happens when Mia tags along? Will they finally tell each other that they like each other? Read and Find Out! A JIA ONESHOT! Now a series! The 'Samurai Lovers' Series. Enjoy! IDK how mny books/parts I will do.


**Disclaimer: Power Rangers Belongs to Sabian Entertainment**

_**The Runaway and the Tagalong**_

_'It's all MY fault! I should be the one in the infermey. Not Them! God why did I let the take that fall for me?' _thought Jaydan as he packed his bags and was headed for his bedroom door, opening it and shuting it quietly behid him. _'The only way to protect them, to ensure their safety, and make sure they NEVER get hurt for me agian is for me to leave.' _He headed out te main door.

At that same moment Mia had waken up and was headed for the bathroom when she saw him careing a backpack and leaving in the middl of the night. She followed him limping and wincing at the pain in her stomach and on her left foot. _'Man am I glad I choose to stay dressed' _she thought as she headed for the door following Jaydan into the yard(Dojo) and past the open gates surrounding the Shiba House. _'What in the world is he doing?' _thought Mia to herself as she quitly followed him into the city limping and trying to hold in her screams.

_'I told them Not to protect me! I didn't need it! I am the leader I should be the one protecting them!'_ he was on a sidewalk in the city now and was following the night traffic.

Mia was trying to keep up the best she could bt it was hard, moving to fast hurt her even worse. _'I wonder where he is going.'_

Jaydan then turned a corner with Mia following as close behind as to not lose sight of him and not havehim sence her preascence.

_'I don't even know where I am going but I will know when I do end up where I am supposed to be. I wonder if they'll miss me at all? Kevin is a good leader maybe he could take over as leader, and Mia... oh Mia! I wish I hadn't hurt her I sould have been watching her. She means everything to me. The first time I saw her I knew that I liked her. But I don't think she feels the same. She seems to have a deep conection with Kevin. Maybe she likes him. She could be second in command and help out Kevin.'_

_'I wonder what he is thiking about? I hope he dosn't blame himself for what happned to us. I don't know why but when I first layed eyes on him I knew I liked him. There is just somthing abouthim that draws me to him, though I don't know what. I wonder I he feels the same.'_

_'Would she miss me when she wakes up tommorow and finds me gone? Will she just go on with life as normal? Will she try and find me?'_

He walks on and she follows close behind not wanting to lose him. He stops by a lit up fountian in the city square and sits on the bench to think.

_'I woder what he thinks o me? I mean Kevin is very specal to me we hav many things in comman, but Jaydan is... different. He is lonely and has a huge responsability. It is so weird, 'cause at times I feel as if I've known him my whole life. I feel I can be myself around him. Not they shy and quiet pink ranger, but the outgoing an talkative Mia I really am. Dose he like the real me or the fake me?'_

Mia see's him sit down on that bench looking really handsome in the moonlight and by the glow of the fountain and finds herself drawn to him. She limps over to him and says in a horse voice, "Jaydan? Are you Ok? What are you doing out here?"

He looks up to see the girl he was just thinking about. He is so shocked he see's pain on her face and notices she was limping a bit and gets up while saying, "What are you doing here Mia? You should be in bed resting! Here sit down get off that foot." He helps he onto the bench then sits next to her and see's the pain on her face let up a bit.

"I was just going to use the restroom and I saw you leaving and I was worried. Are you leaving us Jaydan?" askes Mia her face covered with worry and fear. She looked about ready to cry.

When Jaydan saw this he felt terribal. He had'nt really thought about her feelings that much. He hated seeing her like this and said, "I was thinking about it. I am the reason you and the others are liek this Mia! It's MY fault!"

"NO it is NOT! We had a deal we all know the risks of being a ranger Jaydan. We only care about the good of the people. You did not do this! Please Jaydan bealive me! Please!" she said lookin down tears begining to flow in her eyes.

"Mia? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." he said reaching up to touch her face to wipe away her tears.

"Please..." sobbed Mia, "PLEASE don't leave us! We need you, _I _NEED YOU! Can't you see? I love you Jaydan! I don't wnt you to leave me. I'e loved you since we first met!"

Jaydan looked into Mia's sobbing eyes and said, "I love you too. Thats why I was so upset! I let you get hurt! And I also have loved you since we first met."

"Then.. " began Mia gasping for air in betweenher sobs. "Please, dont leave! I'm begging you Jaydan. Don't leave me I need you. Now moe than ever."

Jaydan was shocked he had felt the same way. _'Why did I mak he cry?'_

Jaydan looked into her wet eyes and said, "I'm not going to leave you. I love you Mia. I never want o leave you agian."

She looked up into his eyed and threw her arms around his neck and cried into hs shoulder, he let her as he hugged her back ad strocked her smooth jet black hair. A few minutes later Mia had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked don at his sleeping girlfriend and kissed her forehead wispering into her hair "_I love you more than anything Mia."_

He then picked her up and caried a sleeping Mia in his arms bridal style back to the Shiba Manshion. He took her to his room and set her on his bed and layed down next to her giving her another quick kiss on the forehead and wishperd "_I'll love you forever! My brave, brave Samarui." falling asleep in his bed with her wrapped in his arms._

**So what did you think of my very FIRST oneshot? It was my first Samauri story. I am going to make more I just love JIA! Any requests for a story you would like me to write comment or PM me and I will see what I can do. R&R Thanks!**


End file.
